


Monsters

by thememoryiscruel



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: 披着温暖外皮的残酷物语All焉向主cp：夏之光X焉栩嘉
Relationships: 之焉, 光嘉, 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 23





	Monsters

1

夏光隐隐约约知道czx不是个好人，似乎大家都是这么默认的。但那个时候的他很难和czx划清界限。

他甚至有点喜欢他，czx幽默又和气，懂的东西那么多，每一点粉饰太平的碎片掉下来夏光都会告诉自己，这只是艺术家的一点瑕疵罢了——人是很难推翻膜拜过的神像的。

他们在回答“团里谁是活跃气氛担当”时会指czx，之余也会立马补充：这个人捣起乱会让大家焦头烂额。

一语成谶就是这么回事，想起来全是吃屎。

这点事情他早该忘了，明明他自己也很会说些冠冕堂皇的鸡汤：我们每个人都会变的。结果天天叨叨X玖少年团的夏光，焚里焚气被骂到臭头。但夏光有胡说八道的权力，嗯，拉踩在杂志上公开说自己要有话直说的焉嘉吧。那时候焉嘉逼里逼气的说我们一直都在，可不是都在吗，难兄难弟一起被挂墙头骂了个此起彼伏。

嗯，焉嘉。

他警觉自己又不小心在看焉嘉，看他偏过头和周南说话，手搭着周南肩膀笑得散漫又甜蜜。他正看得入神，两个人视线交汇，焉嘉冷淡瞥开，夏光迅速垂下眼睛，若无其事般伸出手拨弄自己的衬衫扣子。

他们保持这样的奇怪僵局已经很久，从那一天开始——

那一天。

他忍不住目光又巡回来。焉嘉衬衫纽扣扣到最后一粒，颈侧两颗痣孤零零露一颗在外头，如果仔细看（可能不会有人这样仔细）可以观察到坚硬的衬衫领子边缘露出的淡红色痕迹。夏光知道那下面是什么，焉嘉和赵漾昨晚在储物间里呆了一个小时，夏光端着马克杯在外面听了全程，中途还去续了一杯热牛奶。

焉嘉出来的站都站不稳，手指捏着领口，差点一头栽到夏光身上。夏光抬起手要扶他，焉嘉朝后让，撞在赵漾胸膛上。他抬头看了一眼夏光，焦点似乎都对不准，一脸醉生梦死——他嘴角都没擦干净呢。这一眼也就是一眼，浮光掠影，看完就算，他摇摇晃晃与夏光擦肩，走向走廊另一边。

夏光收回手，他也只是做做样子罢了。

赵漾有点尴尬的看了看夏光，又看了看焉嘉背影。他看着也乱七八糟的，大家血气方刚的年轻人，体体面面做爱没意思。他简短的叫了一声光哥，顺着走廊追过去。

焉嘉是个坦率的体面人，很多事情开诚布公就没那么多阴暗角落，大家都知道游戏规则：焉嘉有纵欲障碍，英文的诊断书几页纸那么长，hypersexual disorder/sex addiction，通俗来说，就是性瘾患者。定期咨询，按时doi，人畜无害，风险可控，说的时候恨不得做个ppt出来。

私底下大家都没必要装纯，况且这病也不传染，焉嘉平时看上去和普通人一个样，不影响工作对同事哪有那么多要求，而工作外的时间里大家都是自由的。焉嘉年轻，漂亮，嘴巴严，有需求，约一约你好我也好，当人药引胜造七级浮屠。唯独有一条，不约夏之光。

个中原因没有人钻研过。明白人不会问，糊涂人不敢问，糊涂的虎逼就是被拉黑的当事人不需要问。

夏光拍拍屁股，他等焉嘉进了电梯，又等了等，才慢悠悠从楼梯爬上楼——这样两个人绝对不会遇见。他在洗手间里想着焉嘉湿漉漉的嘴角自慰，之后慢悠悠的洗手，镜子里映出苍白面孔——他知道焉嘉恨他，而他任他报复，这是他与焉嘉的默契。

他google过hypersexual disorder，努力阅读过漫长的英文文献，常见病因是童年性虐待后的创伤后遗症。

那一天。

夏光曾经为自己找了很多理由：他没搞清楚状况；他也吓坏了；他以为czx和焉嘉在开玩笑；他以为焉嘉是愿意的。但偶尔的噩梦里只有两个片段，手机电筒的照耀下焉嘉白鱼一样的裸背和被掐住的后颈，以及仓皇走过时他泪汪汪抓住自己衣角。有熟悉的声音说：阿光乖，回房去。他挣脱了那只手。

第二天一切如常，如一场幻觉。焉嘉一如既往许久都起不来身，造磊还拉郭凡去叫他。

“团里谁是赖床达人？”，采访的时候大家指向焉嘉，像个天真的恐怖故事。

2.

白衣女子出现在画面里。她皱着眉头看着镜头，又离开画面，镜头喀喇喀喇抖动，似乎有人在调整摄像机的参数。镜头在乱糟糟的响声里改变方向，画面里出现一个十平米左右的房间，摄像头设置在房间的一角。

这个房间色调柔和，光线充足，家具以木质为主，中间摆着一张看上去就很舒适的躺靠式沙发床，侧面放着一张椅子。

沙发床侧边坐着一个少年。他有一头蓬松短发，圆嘟嘟的双颊，在沙发床上坐得笔直，满脸疲态。他颇为高大，修长双腿几乎碰到对面椅子的滑轮。

白衣女子走过去把椅子向后拉了拉让出空间，然后在椅子上坐下。

女子：你好。

少年：您好。

女子（目光扫过手上的档案）：我可以叫你嘉嘉吗。

少年：可以。

女子：嘉嘉，由于你还未满18周岁，根据行业规定，我必须对这次的咨询进行摄像。但除非经过你本人的书面同意，我不会向任何人披露这段影像，即使是你的父母，请问你明白且同意这样的安排吗？

少年（抿了抿嘴）：我想进一步确认下，我之前查过相关的资料，如果面谈中所涉及的情况涉及犯罪行为，您作为临床心理学家根据有义务报警并进行披露而不受保密协议制约，是这样吗。

女子：是他人做出的犯罪行为？还是你本人的犯罪行为。

少年：他人。是过去的事。

女子：受害的对象？

少年：我本人。

女子（短暂思考）：他是否还会和你有任何的接触？你觉得自己是否还处在危险中？

少年（斩钉截铁）：不会，没有。

女子：我的首要责任是保证你的利益，如果是过去发生的事，而你现在已经不在即时的危险中，我没有报警的义务，保密协议依然是最优先。

女子（放柔声线）：既然你这么关心这个问题，我可以再解释得更详细。你和我所有的对话，以及所有咨询记录都受到professional privilege的保护，任何人都不可以强制要求我进行披露。但如果日后有针对事件的刑事调查，法庭可能会签出禁制令要求披露，但一般而言只允许根据需求做最低程度的披露，比如可能只提供我现在在写的咨询记录，而不是录影（她用笔杆点了点镜头）。当你成年后，你可以通知我销毁这段影像。

少年：谢谢。我了解了。

少年：请在2019年9月24日销毁这段视频。

女子：我明白，你现在可以把这句话写在协议上。

女子：你可以相信我。

少年：……好的，谢谢。

女子（微笑）：你想喝点什么么？果汁？许多你这个年龄的孩子会选择巧克力棒，我们办公室提供的巧克力棒味道很好。甜食会让人心情变好。

少年（露出犹豫神色）：不，谢谢……我……工作原因需要控制体型。喝水就好。

他低头在文件上书写，随后在女子的示意下躺在沙发床上。摄像机故意设置在床头一侧，女子温柔地告知他任何表情神态都不会被摄像机记录，随后把椅子拉近了一些。

影像中断了。

3.

他们几个都去看小伍哥演唱会，夏光见焉嘉和czx站了得很近，想了半天不敢插在中间，不动声色挤在焉嘉另一侧。焉嘉一切如常，和夏光保持矜持距离。他过了一会就走开去孤零零趴在栏杆边，看台上小伍哥唱歌的时候眼睛亮亮的。

他甚至可以坐在某人旁边吃饭，笑嘻嘻的拍出甜蜜合照，焉嘉看着正常极了。

夏光永远不知道该拿焉嘉怎么办，人生无正确答案可抄。

舞台表演之后焉嘉必然发作，总会有人能够体谅。夏光长期失眠，一个人坐在一楼的沙发上开着静音看沉闷爱情电影。昏暗客厅里巨大的电视机是唯一光源，焉嘉赤着脚从二楼走下来，从冰箱里拿了一支水后陷进沙发里。他盯着电视屏幕上的静默电影发呆，被明明灭灭的光线笼罩，笔挺鼻梁是光和影的界。

他萎靡又慵懒，一言不发偏着头靠在抱枕上，脸颊上是情欲熏出来的红，眼神软得像熟透的水蜜桃。敞开的领口露出来的部分布满红痕，远看仿佛皮开肉绽，像血淋淋的伤口。

夏光看得毛骨悚然，凝视许久之后回过神来，发现焉嘉正略带讽刺地看着他。

看够了吗，他的眼神仿佛在问。

“这是怎么弄的。”他开口问。

焉嘉挑了挑眉。他低头看了看自己的衣领。

“看着吓人，几天就好了，不会耽误下星期的通告。”他平静地说，像在讨论天气：“齐哥不敢下手你敢信吗，絮絮叨叨半天。”

他轻快地笑：”洛洛倒是敢。”

纵欲障碍病情加重的迹象之一是强迫性渴求更为危险刺激的性体验。夏光想起看小伍的演唱会时格外沉默的焉嘉。

“你不要再这样了……”他说。

“啊，我怎么了？”焉嘉歪了歪头，同样动作表情在b站被剪出一百个可爱视频：

“你要管我吗，夏之光？”

他眨了眨眼睛。

夏光卸妆后的面孔颇为温和，眼神却还是那样，电视机的白光在瞳孔里摇曳，最烈的火其实是雪白的。站起来的时候他背对唯一光源，投下无际阴影。身后屏幕里是电影最高潮，明媚瑰丽秘密花园里金童玉女拥吻，无声说出无限爱意。人类完美无瑕的理想爱情里没有恨与恐惧，雪白光线下焉嘉无所畏惧与他对视，是野兽和他血淋淋的白玫瑰，

被按倒在沙发上时焉嘉满眼都是夏光泛红眼眶。他恨不得笑出声，因为觉得惺惺作态，发自内心感到滑稽。他产生一点报复快意。

“怎么，哥哥。”他哑着嗓子说：“你也想操我吗。”

他囫囵一个好人的时候也打不过夏光，更何况那样的当下。夏光一边胳膊就能把他按死了，手掌隔着柔软布料揉焉嘉裤裆。

“你硬了，弟弟。”他轻声说。他们抵着额头耳鬓厮磨，这辈子从未这样亲密。

焉嘉呼吸急促，颤抖睫毛搔刮夏光鼻梁。

“我有病，夏之光。”

他被摸得浑身打颤，几乎要被夏光的皮肤烫死，声音都在抖。

“狗舔我我都能硬。你算什么东西。”

夏光扯开焉嘉裤子腰带的时候像拆礼物，没有惊喜，他见过无数次焉嘉的活春宫，比任何过客更懂每一寸的模样。他态度强横的掰开焉嘉的腿，力道之大足以在腿根留下几道深红色的痕迹。那里原来就有一些旧印子，夏光在上面钳得更用力，几乎将焉嘉捏碎。

之前就妥善润滑过的后穴还是软的，夏光尺寸惊人，进去的时候焉嘉还是痛得倒吸冷气。他硬着心肠往里进，不给任何缓和的时间就开始动作。焉嘉脸色煞白，刚做完没多久的身体却又格外敏感，痛与快都像尖刀反复捅进胸膛。

他受煎熬，夏光却舒爽得很，这具食髓知味的身体热情款待他。甬道又湿又热，软肉有生命一般吸附着性器。他头皮发麻，捅进去的时候下了死力气，滑腻体液带着他进到最深处。每动一下焉嘉就疯了一样挠他的后背。他开始还想从禁锢里跑出来，忍着不张嘴，因为一张嘴就听着很淫荡，实在是不想给夏光这个体面，结果高潮的时候什么也射不出来，哪里有东西射，发泄不出的快感周身乱窜，连骨头缝里都钻进去，干高潮的时候仿佛万箭穿心。

夏光被夹得魂飞魄散，按住弟弟颤抖的躯壳，掌心反转的戒指在腰侧汗津津的皮肤上捏出血红痕迹。

“夏之光……”

焉嘉不断噤战，引颈就戮，把自己送到敌人手里，他抬起一只手挡住自己的脸，无法克制地带了点哭腔，扭头回避亲吻。焉嘉在任何时刻都甚少失态，在其他人床上也像主导者，话和表情都少，只比娃娃多喘气。

夏光一言不发，抚摸焉嘉汗津津的额头。他忍住了一波冲动，那一刻像个慈悲又冷酷的处刑人。

他射出来的时候焉嘉像个死人，去拧了一把热毛巾回来却看见他已经又把自己黏起来，拿着纸巾一脸崩溃地在擦沙发。夏光把毛巾递过去，焉嘉盯着他乱糟糟刘海下的眼睛，站起来转身要走。

夏光一把揪住他胳膊。

“如果你要和人上床。”他说：“他们可以我也可以。”

焉嘉愣了愣，又开始发笑：“不用了谢谢。”他客客气气地说。

“不爽吗？”夏光又问。他的眼睛很亮，微弱光线里也发光，玻璃眼球让他那一刻也不像人类：“你就可以不需要别人了。”

焉嘉哑然，感觉确实不坏。但夏光这又是什么意思呢，他一时想不明白。他不擅长说谎，也不想和夏光纠缠，于是打算逃避这个问题，低头想了想，忍不住又说了一句：

“夏之光，我看你也疯得不轻。”

“可能是吧。”夏光一脸平静地说。

4.

女子：在这一年里你有向任何人倾诉吗？父母，朋友，公司里的其他人。

少年：没有。

女子：为什么？

少年：他会被毁掉，我会被毁掉……我和我的朋友，所有人都会。

少年：我不擅长说谎，但我可以演戏，我擅长保守秘密。

女子：……你有向任何人求助吗，直接或间接的。

画面仿佛定格一般，代表时间的数字无声跳动。

女子：那我换一个问题……

少年：有的。

女子：TA是……？

少年（斟酌措辞）：……是我的一位同事。

女子：你们很亲密？

少年（毫不犹豫）：并没有。

女子：那你为什么选择向他求助呢？

少年：他恰好在那里。而且，他是一个很勇敢的人，我……

少年的声音出现了少见的慌乱。

少年：我不想继续回答这个问题。

女子：没关系，我们不聊这个。那他的反应是什么。

少年（漫长沉默）：……他走开了。可能很难接受吧，他和那个人关系非常好。

女子：你因此觉得痛苦吗。

少年：嗯。

女子：描述一下这种痛苦。

少年：……像火烧一样。

少年：就算很多感觉已经很麻木，这种情绪还是很尖锐。因为工作原因我们会一直见面，我无法完全回避，有时候会觉得很难应付。

女子：你会责怪他没有帮助你吗？

少年：我其实可以理解。

女子：没关系，没关系。那之后你是否再向他提及这件事？

少年：没有。我当作什么事都没有发生过。

女子：你恨他吗？

少年：不。并不。

女子：你和他的关系现在如何？

少年：……

少年：我可以休息一下吗？

一段手写笔记

转介原因：hypersexual disorder

患者会谈记录：建议欲望管理 (manage urges)， 保持健康的性活动 (maintain healthy sexual activities) 和维持正面的自我认知：接受病情，降低羞耻感，保持自信。建议脱离当前环境不再与相关人士进行任何直接或间接的接触。现阶段不建议药物介入。

监护人会谈记录：nil

5.

焉嘉的理想简单又幼稚：做一个好爱豆好演员，痛快工作痛快玩，天天开心。但此时此刻，每一样都变得有一些艰难。

所有精神疾病都是一种孤独症，患者需要耗费大量的精力与自我对抗，每一秒都在和失控作战。他尽力控制自己生活的节奏，不拖任何人的后腿。随身的记事本上行程安排精确到以30分钟为单位，红色三角旗是工作，金色星星是训练，蓝色圆点是上课，黑色骷髅头是该磕药了。

那天他感觉不大好，趴在床上冷汗直冒，五脏六腑像被冷水浸过一样缩起来。焉嘉抓紧床单发出短促的喘息声。

冰凉的手从背后伸过来触碰他扭曲面孔。“嘉嘉？”手的主人发出疑问，阿磊总是很妥帖的。”要停一下吗？”他问，声音带一点克制的轻颤。有些事情不是说停就停的。

“不。”焉嘉捏住造磊细长手指，吐出一个单音。他兀自喘息了一阵，把埋在枕头里的脸转向一侧，汗淋淋的额头蹭过柔软布料。

“磊哥，你可不可以……”他漫长沉默，在不规律的撞击中吐息。

“嗯？”

“你可以掐我脖子吗……”

扶在腰上的手紧了紧又松开，答案过了一会才来。造磊缓缓地说：“嘉嘉，那太危险了。”

“嗯。”焉嘉把头重新埋进枕头里：“我随便说说的。”

洗完澡焉嘉像狗一样坐在床边甩脑袋，造磊提着吹风机过来，他打开电吹风，把手指插进焉嘉冷冰冰的黑发。

“没事，磊哥。我就是随便看到想试试。”

他欲言又止，焉嘉先开口。

“谢谢你。”焉嘉说。

“我们是朋友嘛。”吹风机的轰鸣声中造磊说。

半夜焉嘉光着脚潦草地批了一件外套从房间里溜出来，走廊里是浓烈的黑，最远处房间的门缝里散发出微弱光线，像一条扔在地上的金色毛巾。室友不在，世界级熬夜选手今夜似乎稳定发挥。他缓缓叩门，然后后退一步藏在黑暗中。他神经质地抓紧外套把自己裹紧，模糊不清地站在黑暗里。

夏光打开门，对这位深夜访客并不意外。他走回沙发上坐下。焉嘉走进房间，回头把门反锁。和夏光同在一个房间已经令他感觉到不适，从指尖开始灼烧，走近的时候仿佛踏进熊熊烈火。他向夏光走过去，披着白色外套像背着羽翼，是冷的，低欲的。即使如此，台灯微黄的光线下年轻人类的皮肤闪着微弱光泽，他有一双老是显得意乱情迷的眼睛，丰腴的嘴唇像开得过了的花瓣一样微微张开，这是一张会让观看者产生蓬勃肉欲的面孔。

他重重在夏光身边坐下，倒在他身上，毛绒绒的脑袋强行搁在夏光肩膀。

“你要什么？”夏光问，内心产生不祥预兆。

“窒息，我想要你掐死我。”天使说。

“好，但是我有条件。”

他用肩膀压过去把焉嘉推开，就着倾斜的姿势吻了他的嘴唇。他用双手捧住焉嘉脸颊——夏光有一双很大的手，宽大，有力，不容拒绝。他吮吸焉嘉的嘴唇，力道很足，像要把充血的花瓣扯下来。这种姿势容易让人有被珍爱和被渴求的错觉，随之而来的亲吻让焉嘉迷惑——吃饭，说话，歌唱，人类的嘴巴已经很忙，为何还要浪费时间彼此撕咬。但他有求于人，只能作罢，夏光反正总是难以理解的。

他们在沙发上做爱，这次进入得非常顺利。焉嘉趴在沙发扶手上喘气，差点被拱得翻下去。夏光把他拉回来，单手扶起他的上半身，胸膛贴着焉嘉汗淋淋的后背，用另一只手撸动他的性器。舒服吗宝贝儿，他在耳边问。

夏光有一双弯弯眼睛，平时没有妆容的时候看着很和气。但不知为何他看着总不像一个乖小孩，身上看不见摸不着的总有一股野劲。和他做爱似乎天生是一件不知廉耻的事，是肮脏的，下流的，狼狈的，黏糊的，是百无禁忌的。

这场性爱是无痛的甚至愉悦的。焉嘉因此第一次没有被自己的人性鞭笞。他安全地依赖夏光，把所有淫荡的责难推给他。他从未在其他人身上得到这样的快乐。夏光的心脏隔着一层薄薄的皮肉贴在他背上砰砰乱跳。一颗健康的，野蛮的，强大的心。

焉嘉哼着鼻子说嗯。他的眼睛和两腿之间都是湿漉漉的，黏腻的体液顺着软乎乎的大腿流下来。我累，他突然说，说了两次，在两次之间喘得断断续续。我想躺下来，他说。夏光一愣，以为自己出现幻觉——这几乎是床伴之间的正常对话。这样在床上表达正常需求的平常句子他从未在焉嘉嘴里听到过，焉嘉做爱总是像上刑。

他啵的一声抽出自己的性器，把焉嘉翻过来放在沙发上又插进去。焉嘉换姿势的时候伸出双手勾住夏光的脖子。你如果一直这么可爱，我会舍不得掐你的，他忍不住说。焉嘉笑得眉眼弯弯，双手抓住夏光的一只手放在自己脖子上。

“救救我，之光。”他说。

“如果没有我你怎么办。”夏光恶狠狠地说，他的语气里几乎也带了恨。

焉嘉最终在窒息感里高潮，体验灵魂被挤出肉体的短暂平静。令人遗憾的是空气被吸入胸膛时灵魂也必须归位，他睁开眼睛，感觉自己变成刚出生的婴儿。

有什么东西掉进他眼睛，他闭上一只眼，又有东西滴下来。涣散的精神逐渐回归，他惊讶的发现夏光看着像死过一样。他忍不住伸出手摸了摸夏光的脸。

“别哭了。”他说。

他意识到自己成功的伤害了夏光。但伤害一个无辜的人又有什么乐趣可言？病态的人类有一个就足够了，夏光没有任何理由一起共沉沦。虽然不知道为什么，他在那一瞬间作出决定：他要放过他。

“就这一次，没有下次了。”焉嘉嗓音嘶哑，但已经尽量温柔。你为什么要哭，你不要哭了，他满心疑惑，筋疲力尽。

夏光捏住焉嘉在他脸颊上触碰的手指，他几乎下了死力气，软骨发出咯咯的声响，死人都能疼醒过来。

“不行。”他睫毛上还挂着泪珠，扭曲的表情却和语气一样冰。

“我说过我有条件的。以后无论你要做爱，要搞危险动作，还是要找死，无论什么，你的对象只能是我。如果我没空，”他停顿了一下：

“焉栩嘉，你就给老子忍着。”

6.

张医生吹开厚厚的奶泡啜了一口热拿铁，仔细审视她今天最后一位病人的病历。当初第一次接到转介的时候她就对这个案例很感兴趣，hypersexual disorder的临床诊断在香港也非常少见，除了案例本身，病人本身也令她觉得特别。

“嘉嘉，好久不见！”她站起来打招呼。焉嘉笑着和她握手，微微垂下头凝视她眼睛，得体得完美无瑕。他们熟门熟路地各自在自己的位置坐下。

“当然可以。”她从善如流，哗啦啦整理手中的文件：”最近感觉怎么样？“她轻松提问。

“我觉得还不错。”焉嘉说。

“太好了。你真的很棒。”她笑起来：“最近的行为记录带了么？我可以看看么？”

“带了。”焉嘉从放在地上的书包里拿出一个文件夹：“我翻印了副本，有一些行程涉及公司的保密条款所以我遮盖掉了。”

“没问题。”张医生翻看记录。

“你上次的咨询几乎是5个月前的事了，那时候你说几乎无法从性行为中得到快感，不得不一直做不喜欢的事。我记得你还说了个比喻，吃药可以减轻症状但没有人喜欢吃药。”她低着头说：“我明白你此前在这方面的经历，于是我在这里给了你一些建议你还记得吗，比如说其实性是正常的，健康的，没有必要一直重复被伤害过的模式，不需要觉得羞耻，等等……”

“是，是……”

“有改善吗？”张医生问。

“有吧。”

“你的记录看上去比以前好了很多，我记得你以前是有超过一位partner的，现在呢？”她搁下文件。

“基本固定了……”

“怎么个基本？”

“固定了固定了固定了。”对面的患者突然结巴起来。

“这真是一个好的进展。”张医生笑起来：“如果是这样的话，今天我想给你做一个阶段性诊断测试，你可以吗？”

“好的。”

焉嘉从咨询室出来的时候已经接近黄昏。做测试的时间实在是太久了，等待他的人正缩在竖起的夹克领子里呼呼大睡，被窗户里透过来的光线染成金色。焉嘉走过去用脚尖踢了踢他的小腿。对方一下子惊醒，第一个反应是把口罩拉上来。

“你还挺有偶像自觉的。”焉嘉说。

“怎么样啊？医生说啥？”对方忽略了这句话，连连追问。

“还好吧。”他回答：“回酒店说。今晚吃什么你查了吗？”

他们一起走进电梯间按下向下按钮。两个人并肩的背影赏心悦目，前台的护士小姐们集体发出一波波连绵感叹。

“你不是深圳人吗为什么要我查？你定一个不行吗？”

“那吃room service。”

“……又吃room service。”

“不会被拍啊，被人拍到了你怎么解释。”

“焚一个呗。”

“……夏之光你真行。”

他可能永远不会好了，总有一只怪物留在他心里，住在被人破坏出的空洞里。

但可能也不会变得更坏，这世界生出另一只怪物看守着它，成为同生共死的一对。

这就够了。


End file.
